


taken (I'll bring you back)

by ColorfulWarlock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: A different tracker, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, BAMF!Alec Lightwood, BAMF!Catarina Loss, BAMF!Magnus Bane, HM500, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kidnapping, M/M, Magical nail polish, Magnus is SO done, Overprotective Alec, Shadowhunter!Catarina, Shadowhunter!Magnus, Shadowhunter!Ragnor, Shadowhunter!Raphael, Warlock!Alec, no beta we die like men, reverse verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock
Summary: The screens flicked and the temperature inside the Ops Center dropped considerably.“He is here,” Catarina sighed while wrapping a midnight blue scarf around her neck.OR,Magnus was kidnapped. Alec is furious.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland (mentioned)
Comments: 67
Kudos: 362
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for the HM500 Event on the Hunter's Moon Discord ~  
> The prompt was NAIL
> 
> This is also a test/tease for my biggest project that is centered around a Reverse Verse. I hope you like it! <3

The screens flicked and the temperature inside the Ops Center dropped considerably.

“He is here,” Catarina sighed while wrapping a midnight blue scarf around her neck.

Seconds later, the Institute’s entrance door opened with a bang, and a very furious Alec Lightwood marched inside, glacial blue sparkles fizzling around his fingers.

“Who took him?” He demanded in lieu of a greeting, not even bothering to hide his warlock mark. He was beyond furious – and honestly, desperate – to care about the Shadowhunters’ opinion.

“We don’t know yet, but it’s not like the list of enemies you and Magnus gathered is small,” Raphael snickered and Alec narrowed his eyes at him. He was really tempted to curse Raphael, but he knew how pissed off Jace would be if Alec turned his brother’s boyfriend into a bat.

“Did you try the _parabatai_ track?”

“Yeah, but the connection is very weak. It’s almost as seeing underwater. Whatever wards they put, it’s blocking us hard.” Ragnor sighed, moving towards a screen where a map was displayed. “We were only able to narrow vaguely to Staten Island.”

Alec let out a shaky breath, nodding.

“I’ll try warlock track.”

Catarina handed him one of Magnus’ favorite necklaces – a beautiful silver one with small crystals adorning it that Alec himself gave to his beloved Shadowhunter as a Christmas’ gift and that Magnus always wore whenever they went out on dates.

Fuck, he was going to kill whoever _dared_ to put a single finger on Magnus.

In the end, he was able to narrow more, to a whole block of buildings, but Magnus could be in any of them, and wandering aimlessly would only alert the kidnappers. Worse, they could take Magnus somewhere else.

“If that idiot wasn’t babbling about his damn new nail polish,” Raphael grumbled, “we would’ve heard the portal opening suddenly.”

Alec paused.

“Did you say nail polish?” The warlock’s eyes widened, and realization dawned on him. “What color? Do you remember what color his nails were painted?”

Ragnor frowned and Raphael looked at Alec as if he had grown a second head. Catarina, however, was pensive.

“I’m almost sure it was some kind of magenta.”

A smile spread on Alec’s face.

“I know how to find him. Pick your weapons, Shadowhunters. I’ll get something in my loft and in five we will portal to there.”

~*~

“How does this work?”

The four of them were standing in the limits of the block, not daring to go further and set the wards off. Alec poured a bottle of magenta nail polish on the street.

“I made a whole set of different colors of nail polish for him. All of them are enchanted with protection spells and a tracking one,” and as a cue, after probing the nail polish with his magic, it shone. “It only works at a certain range, so…”

The substance ran by itself towards a building at the far end of the block.

Alec’s magic flared on his hands.

“Let’s get Magnus back.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked, I heard 🙈❤  
> Here is the continuation, now through Magnus' eyes.  
> It was very hard to squeeze all of it in just 500 words 😵
> 
> Tags were updated. TW in this chapter for implied homophobia.
> 
> Anyway, following the HM500 prompt FORGOT, let's see what is happening with Shadowhunter Magnus ~

Magnus would have sighed if his head wasn’t throbbing painfully.

Angels, really? Was he taken that easily?

“You were supposed to take the woman!” A voice yelled, and damn… Why kidnappers weren't more discreet? It was the least they could do after giving him a concussion. “You know they pay more for females!”

Ah yes, bounty hunters. That explained the disappearance of Shadowhunters all around the world.

“Our contact will be here soon to take him to Pandemonium.”

Pandemonium. The capital city of demons. If Shadowhunters were being sent there… They had a very serious problem.

“You aren’t exactly what we were aiming for, but…” they grabbed his chin with enough strength to bruise, eventually forcing him to open his eyes. “You’ll do. You have a pretty face after all.”

“A deceptive face. I can’t believe Lightwood chose him over me!” A woman, clearly a warlock if the whiskers, snoot, and rat teeth were any indication.

“You do know my darling Alexander is gay, right?” Magnus rolled his eyes.

“He just hasn’t met the right woman to show him–”

“Oh my fucking God,” Magnus interrupted her, growling in disgust. “Did your brain paralyzed at some point three centuries ago? I can’t believe I was kidnapped to hear bullshit. Go back to your speech of Disney movies’ villain, please?”

“What?” The warlock snarled, tempted to burn Magnus alive, deal be damned.

Her companion, a purple-skinned warlock, was about to retort when an explosion shook the entire building and the temperature dropped suddenly.

“Forget him since our contact clearly forgot us. Our survival is more important,” they opened a portal and flew while everything else slowly turned into ice.

A heavy, consistent thump came from the now frozen door.

“Bloody hell, if this ice breaks my axe, I’ll send the bill to Lightwood.”

“You should have known by now how he gets when it’s about Magnus.” Magnus smiled after hearing his friends. “Back off, I already expected this.”

Seconds later, the door flared red while the ice melted. Smoke and ashes floated in the air, and soon the door burst open. Ragnor and Catarina entered, the latter carrying a flamethrower.

“I wonder when we will stop coming to save your ass,” Ragnor grumbled while using his stele to unlock the cuffs.

“Why, my little Cabbage? This is just a normal Tuesday for me,” Magnus grinned and turned to Cat, who applied a fresh Iratze on his collarbone. “Where is Alexander?”

“Dealing with a small rift in the basement. Raphael is with him.”

Magnus hummed. “Do you have it?”

_ It _ being his signature weapon – that fell from his holster when he was taken.

“Don’t you know me?” She huffed and handed it over to him. As soon as he touched the weapon, the snath elongated to Magnus’ full height, and its long, slightly curved blade made of adamas appeared.

Magnus twirled his scythe once before setting it firmly on his back, a dangerous smile playing on his lips.

“Let’s kill some demons.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have twitter, but you can always come to talk to me on [Tumblr](https://thelightofthebane.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
